


Unfinished #3

by bumblezz



Series: Drip Drop, Unfinished Shop [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Short, Sick Character, Sickfic, Welcome Back, brief vomiting mention, hewwo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz
Summary: Togami is sick and Naegi is a good boyfriend
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Drip Drop, Unfinished Shop [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665181
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Unfinished #3

**Author's Note:**

> i said it in the tags and i'll say it again:
> 
> i mention vomit/vomiting in here so if you don't like it...trigger warning.
> 
> thhhank you for your time

**_[...]_ **

Togami slinks back into Naegi's chest and buries his face in the crook of his neck, panting as he tries to recover from his spree of sick. The brunet runs his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, turning and pecking his nose with a soft kiss. His skin is hot and clammy against his fingers when he caresses his cheek, his frame shivering against his - whether it's from exhaustion or the coolness of the bathroom floor is questioned.

"Are you done?" he asks softly. Under his jaw, Togami nods, but when he reaches for the handle of the toilet, the blond jolts upward and presses a hand to his mouth. Fortunately, though, all he does is belch into his fist, then falls back into Naegi's embrace again, groaning.

" _Mako,"_ he heaves, gripping the end of his shirt. He sounds like he's on the edge of _crying,_ and Naegi grimaces at the thought. "I-It... _hurts._ "

_ **[...]** _

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK ME WHY DID IT HAVE TO END LIKE THAT THAT'S NOT F A IIIIR


End file.
